


10 Things You Never Knew About Cokie Mason

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 short scenes in the life of Cokie Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things You Never Knew About Cokie Mason

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been kind of intrigued by Cokie Mason's character - thus this was born. I wrote it before I read some parts of the series that later contradicted this. It was written for part of the BSC100 challenge on LiveJournal.

_One_  
Her mother left when she was seven years old. She remembers it like it was yesterday. Her parents had been fighting for weeks. One night, she sat in her bedroom listening to them fight. She heard her parents call each other names that she didn’t understand until she was much older. She remembered hearing the sound of glass against the wall, more angry names, and then the door slam. She watched from her window as her mother drove away.  
   
She was always jealous of Kristy Thomas for having a mom. She would’ve given anything to trade her.  
   
 _Two_  
Cokie is not an only child. Her father remarried when she was fifteen. Eight months later, her step-mother gave birth to a little girl. At first, Cokie felt like everything would change. A few months later, she knew everything had changed. Suddenly, Cokie’s parents seemed to only have time for the new baby. Alexandra got all of the love and attention. Cokie was given a new car and a credit card.  
   
Sometimes, she thought that her father was using money and nice things to get her out of the house. Sometimes, she wondered if her father even loved her or if she was just a reminder of his old life and old family.  
   
 _Three_  
Cokie was actually a lot smarter than she let on. She was accepted early admissions to NYU. She wanted to be a journalist after Emily Bernstein convinced her to join the SHS newspaper her junior year. When she arrived at NYU, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She was terrified that she would never get the popularity she had back in Stoneybrook. She was afraid of being a nobody.  
   
When she met her college roommate, she was incredibly grateful for a familiar face. No one ever expected that Cokie Mason and Mary Anne Spier would become best friends in college.  
   
 _Four_  
Despite a bad reputation in high school, Cokie kept her virginity until she was married. She knew that people claimed that she was a slut and a whore. She knew that boys lied about sleeping with her. She never stopped the rumors. She didn’t care enough, as long as she knew the truth.  
   
She only stayed a virgin because she was afraid of being stuck in Stoneybrook forever.  
   
 _Five_  
When she was in college, Cokie swore that she would never talk to her father again. She was sick of him trying to buy her love while pushing her out of the house. She was sick of him acting as though she were a stain on their perfect family. She went an entire year without talking to her father, step-mother, or little sister. She thought they were better off.  
   
When she was in a car accident her sophomore year of college, she woke up to find her entire family standing over her. It was the first time she’d ever seen her father cry.  
   
 _Six_  
For her twenty-first birthday, Mary Anne insisted that Cokie go out instead of spending the entire night studying. Mary Anne dragged her to a gay bar for a drag show. Cokie never thought she’d see the day that Mary Anne Spier was teaching her to have a good time.  
   
It is one of her fondest memories. It is also the place where she met her husband, Nate. He was there with a group of his friends. Cokie thought he was gay. He thought Cokie was hot. They ended up making out in the co-ed bathrooms.  
   
 _Seven_  
Two years after meeting Nate, Mary Anne came into their shared apartment and told Cokie that she had to get dressed immediately. Mary Anne vetoed five different outfits before telling Cokie that she was almost late. Mary Anne took her outside and Nate was waiting in front of the building in a rented horse drawn carriage. The carriage dropped them off at the bar they’d met in. During the drag show, Nate pulled Cokie up on stage. He proposed while Cokie was surrounded by three drag queens.  
   
It was the most romantic night of her life.  
   
 _Eight_  
Cokie was a mess the day of her wedding. She was worried that something would go wrong. Mary Anne, her maid of honor, promised that Cokie would have no worries that day. Mary Anne ran around throughout the entire church, making sure everything was perfect. Mary Anne called the florist when they’d forgotten Nate’s boutonnière. Mary Anne ran around, making sure everything was right.  
   
Cokie couldn’t even remember why she had hated Mary Anne when they were in high school. She’d never been more grateful for someone in her life.  
   
 _Nine_  
Cokie had two miscarriages before giving up on having a child of her own. She kept thinking that something was wrong with her. She and Nate sat up for hours at night, talking about the family they wished they had. Mary Anne comforted her tears after every single miscarriage. It was Mary Anne that suggested Cokie and Nate adopt. Cokie decided to foster children instead.  
   
Cokie knew it was the right decision the moment she saw Matthew. He was four years old when he was placed with them. Cokie fell in love with him instantly. Two years later, she adopted Matthew. A year later, she successfully gave birth to a little girl.  
   
She knew that not being successful until after she had Matthew meant that he was destined to be her son.  
   
 _Ten_  
Cokie’s mother returned when she was 30. She showed up at the house Cokie had just moved into, back in Stoneybrook. Cokie wanted to say a lot of things to her, yell at her for leaving. Instead, Cokie let her inside to talk. Cokie listened to everything her mother said, every mistake her mother made. Cokie asked why she left and accepted the answer.  
   
Every Sunday, Cokie and her mother would sit on the front porch and talk. It took two years for Cokie to trust her mother to show up, to not let her down again.  
   
It took twenty-five years, but Cokie Mason-Byers finally got the family she always wanted. She was no longer jealous of Kristy Thomas.


End file.
